Return To Mirkwood
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: It's not that I didn't think the ring wasn't worth protecting, it was just I was so happy to be back in Mirkwood where I truly belonged. I missed everything about it, the smell, the surroundings, the noises, and her, the one thing that was keeping me from
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am sad to annouce that I do not own Legolas, or Mirkwood. The only things I do own are my character, Xillard, Quince, and Ama' Redrose.  
  
Return To Mirkwood  
  
It's not that I didn't think the ring wasn't worth protecting, it was just I was so happy to be back in Mirkwood where I truly belonged. I missed everything about it, the smell, the surroundings, the noises, and her, the one thing that was keeping me from not returning to Mirkwood. If anything she was what kept me alive, knowing that she would be there waiting for me.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
I turned to face the one who called my name, she was even more beautiful now, then when I left so long ago, "My Ama," I wrapped my arms around her waist, then kissed her, "I missed you so much."  
  
She was crying, "It's so good to have you home Legolas," she kissed me repeatedly, "You have to tell me all your adventures regarding the ring, Legolas," she took my hand with her own small one, "I was afraid you would not return to me."  
  
I pulled her hand to cover my heart, "You are right here in me, I could never stay away from you, my love," I kissed her hand softly, "I'll tell you of my adventures some other day, for now I just want to hold you in my arms as if I had never left you."  
  
"Legolas, my old friend, you have returned," Quince, who was my dearest, walked up and embraced me with half a hug, "Have you been to see Xillard?"  
  
"I have not," I looked over at Ama', who was holding on to my arm, then I looked back to Quince, "I shall see him tomorrow, Quince."  
  
Ama' smiled as Quince walked out of site, "You should go and fellowship with the guys, Legolas, don't let me stop you from doing such."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her, "I been with guys all the time of being away with you, I just want to be with you, have you to myself as you once were."  
  
When we got to the hut, which I had built so many years before the fellowship of the ring, I lead her inside I sat down on the floor, then sat her in between my legs with her back against my chest, it felt good holding her like this again. I could smell the scents of wild flowers flowing from her soft brunette hair. I looked into those blue eyes, which stared back into mine as if nothing changed. It was nice not having to worry about what was to come after us, I was home with her in my arms.  
  
We finally emerged to the bed, which we once shared before I left. Her white gown made her skin look even more delicate as it clung to her with ease.  
  
I laid down on the bedding, and watched as she combed her hair, "Ama' will you be joining me any time soon?"  
  
She set the comb down on the vanity, then smiled at me, "I want to look nice for you, Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood," she laid down beside me, and began to play with my hair, twirling it around with her finger, "I am so glad to be next to you once again."  
  
I grinned as she locked her finger with my own, "You were always beautiful to me," I ran my free hand through her soft hair, "Ama' Redrose, of Mirkwood."  
  
"Ama," I slid the back of my hand against her soft cheek, "How I dreamt of being like this, in your arms once more."  
  
She smiled, then slid her hand under my shirt, "I often dreamt the same thing my love."  
  
I removed the shirt I had on, then I pulled her closer to me, so that there wasn't any space between the two of us. "You were only the only thing that kept me from not returning," I began to kiss her neck as I unbuttoned the back of her gown. "Still can't believe I am here beside you. This all feels like a dream, but it is not, cause I could actually feel you soft skin against mine."  
  
She removed her gown, when I finished with the buttons, "If this is a dream then don't try to wake me," she held my face with her small, what seemed like delicate hands.  
  
"I wouldn't even dare to wake you my love," I kissed her pink lips, as I made certain that my hands didn't miss one part of her body, I wanted to take this moment and make it last another life time, "I miss loosing my self in your crystal eyes."  
  
She never closed her eyes, not even as I began to make her my own once again, makeing love with her made me forget all the things I went through, it felt as if I had never left Mirkwood, or her, "Say you will never leave me again, Legolas."  
  
I stroked her hair, "If I were to leave again, I would take you with me, Ama," I brushed my body against hers.  
  
After we make love, she fell asleep in my arms. That night I stayed awake watching her sleep, for I was afraid if I fell asleep I would wake up back where I came from, to find this wonderful time with Ama' was all just a dream.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, cause when I looked around the sun was shining through the hut, I put on my close, then went outside to seek my friends, and Ama'.  
  
Ama' was by the stream, she was drawing water with a pitcher, she looked up when she heard me coming, "Morning, I did not want to wake you, you looked peaceful in your sleep."  
  
I knelt down beside her, "I was afraid to go to sleep last night, I was afraid that this was all a dream."  
  
She smiled, "Xillard, and Quince have been asking for you this morning."  
  
"Let them keep asking," I picked up the pitcher, and walked back to the hut with her, "I want to spend this time with you."  
  
Please read and review if you want this story to continue.~Thanks! 


	2. Good To Be Home

Disclaimer: I am still sad to say I don't own nojne of the LOTR characters, i do own Tiara, Xillard, Quince, Ama redrose, and Miliana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Good To Be Home  
  
Quince came over that evening, he sat and told many of his pointless stories as he did when he had to much to drink, "And then Xillard ended up with out a horse, so we had to carry everything with our bare hands," he laughed at the end of the story.  
  
Ama' always found it amuseing when Quince got into one of his drunken ways, she looked at him, "What was the point of this story Quince?"  
  
Quince stared at her, "What story?"  
  
Ama' leaned in and whispered in my ears, "I am sure you wish you were back protecting the ring right about now, instead of listening to Quince's stories."  
  
I kissed her cheek, "I am glad to have returned to Mirkwood, I actually missed them."  
  
Quince noticed it was getting dark outside, "Well I got to be getting back to the wife."  
  
"Say hello to Tiara for me," I walked to the door with him.  
  
"It's good haveing you back my old friend, Legolas," Quince gave me a half hug.  
  
"It's good to be home, Quince," I watched as he headed to his house.  
  
Ama' came up behind me as I looked out the door, "I agree with Quince, it is good to have you home with me again."  
  
I turned and wrapped my arm around her waist, "I can't believe this is really happening, it still feels as though I may wake up at any moment."  
  
"If this is a dream then I never want to wake up, I do not wish to wake from it," She placed her arms around my shoulders.  
  
I was afraid to open my eyes this morning, the thought of you not being next to me haunted my mind," I grinned, "As I recall you weren't next to me when I a woke."  
  
"Yes but you still were in your hut laying down on your bedding,' She slid her arms around my waist, "You also found me next to the stream drawing water. for you might I add."  
  
I kissed her forehead softly, "You have made me feel quiet at home since i entered mirkwood."  
  
She rested her head against my chest, "That is my one job to make sure you are comfortable."  
  
"And mine is to love you, which comes easy with you," I kissed her soft lips.  
  
Later on that evening we went over by the stream, and gazed up at the night sky. Ama' leaned back against my chest, as i held her in my arms, that have been longing to hold her once again.  
  
I rested my chin on the top of her head, "I remember the night before I left, you and I gazed up at the stars and promised to one another that we would look up during the evenings, and think of being near each other," I listened to the flowing stream below, "I never broke that promise."  
  
She turned and faced me, "I did not break that promise either."  
  
I tilted her chin, and kissed her, never wanting the kiss to end, I pulled away, "I am glad we are once more together Ama'."  
  
She smiled as I stroked her hair, "As am I, my love."  
  
We sat under the stars that whole evening, it was a beautiful evening, romance feeled the air, "Ama' what would you say about being my wife?"  
  
She tilted her head back, and stared at me, "Legolas Greenleaf, was that a proposal," she teased.  
  
I looked into her eyes, "Yes it was Ama' Redrose, will you be mine?"  
  
"I already am yours," She stared at me confused.  
  
"I want you to be my wife," I took her hand and placed a small ring around her finger.  
  
She wrapped her arms around me, then kissed me repeatedly, "Of course I will."  
  
(Please read and reviewThanks) 


End file.
